


Those with Fallen Angel blood

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus Is A Fallen Angel, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus has Fallen Angel Blood, Mortal Magnus, Post season 3a, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Now that Magnus has lost his magic he feels more powerless than ever when he finds out his father has ascended to Earth.Alec wants to help him. Secrets are revealed.





	Those with Fallen Angel blood

To say Magnus was scared would be an understatement.

The second Alec had gently tried to break the news that Asmodeus had ascended to earth, fear had crept up into his body. His father and a prince of Hell nonetheless had found a way to come back to earth and he had no magic to protect his loved ones. He couldn't protect New York for the danger that was his father and he hated feeling so powerless.

"Magnus. Here you are.''

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting the hazel ones of his boyfriend. "Hey...''

Alec sat down and didn't hesitate to take his lover's hand in his. "Are you okay?''

Magnus exhaled slowly, hand squeezing his boyfriend's one. "I'm worried. My father ascended from Edom and I- I don't even have my magic to protect the people I love.''

"Hey,'' Alec breathed and cupped the side of his face so Magnus would look him in the eyes. "You do not need your magic to protect us. I know it's a part of you but it doesn't define who you are. You are just as powerful without it. If you want I can train you tomorrow with some hand to hand combat, if you want?''

Magnus let his eyes close and leaned into the warm, comforting touch that made him feel safe. and home. He had always felt alone and misunderstood by the world. He had always wanted to be there for newly turned Downworlders, wanted to show them that they wouldn't be as alone as he had felt. They were his family.

And then Alexander had come along and unlocked something inside of him and made him scared, scared of opening up his heart and making him feel vulnerable. Past lovers always ran for the hill eventually.

They had hated his immortality. Alec had been worried about it but they were able to talk about it.

People hated his eyes. They were inhuman, they said. They called him an abomination. Alec didn't hate them. Before they had made love for the first time he had cupped his face and told them they were beautiful. That  _he_ was beautiful. It was then that he realized he had fallen in love with the Shadowhunter.

"Magnus. Babe, are you okay?''

He focused, blinking in surprise and tilting his head in confusion at his Alexander. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I spaced out a second.'' He said, a small smile forming on his face.

Alec chuckled and let his thumb graze over the dark skin of his cheek. "So about that hand to hand combat training session?''

Magnus leaned over, brushing their lips together gently. "I would love that more than anything.''

* * *

"How wise of you two to come to me for advice!''

"You're the weapon master for a reason, Iz.'' Alec chuckled proudly, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

He watched from the spot where he was standing as his boyfriend walked around, eyeing all the weapons that were hanging up against the wall. He smiled to himself as he watched Magnus gracefully traced his fingers over a plain arrow.

Isabelle moved over to her older brother. "Are you sure training with him is a good idea?''

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in a puppy like way. "What do you mean?''

"Come on, big bro.'' Isabelle smirked, arching a suggestive eyebrow. "You and Magnus. Training. Practically half naked.''

"Isabelle!'' Alec squawked, cheeks tinting a deep red. "We-  _I_ can control myself, thank you very much.''

His eyes drifted back to Magnus who was still looking at the weapons. He lifted a gentle hand, black painted nails tracing over one of the seraph blades. Normally, seraph blades wouldn't react to the touch of a Downworlder. So you could imagine Alec's surprise that the seraph blade started to glow a bright red.

As Alec let out a choked gasp, Magnus immediately jerked his hand back and the red light faded before Isabelle turned around sharply, confusion sketched all over her face.

"What's wrong?'' Her voice was laced with confusion, her gaze switching from Alec's wide eyed expression to Magnus' terrified one, staring very hard at the ground, cradling his hand to his chest as if the weapons had burned him. This just confused Isabelle even more. "What's going on?''

"Izzy,'' Alec choked out hoarsely, his eyes never leaving Magnus. "Could you give us some time alone please?''

"Uh, sure.''

She send Magnus one more worried glance before turning to walk out her office. She knew her big brother would comfort Magnus to the best he could.

Alec pushed himself off the wall and cautiously made his way over to his boyfriend. Magnus wouldn't look at him. He had moved his arms and wrapped them tightly around himself. Alec noticed with a heavy heart that the older male only did it when he felt vulnerable and scared off other people their reaction to him. It made his heart clench. 

Alec's hands were ready to pull him in for a hug but he froze a few inches apart from him.

"Magnus,'' Alec licked his dry lips. "I want- Can I-''

He knew Magnus wanted some space when he was feeling like this. He felt just as scared as his boyfriend at this moment. Scared that his initial reaction had gived him the wrong idea.

Magnus let out a deep breath and unwrapped his arms from himself. "I know you must have questions. I didn't mean for you to find out this way.''

Alec eyed him worriedly as he was given a weak smile. It didn't reach those beautiful brown eyes. He felt his boyfriend bump one of his ringed hands against his own and didn't think twice to take it in both of his.

Upon feeling the gentle loving touch of his lover, he felt himelf ease up a little. "It's not easy for me to talk about it.''

"Hey,'' He said gently and slowly placed his free hand on his cheek. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to do so. I just hope you know this doesn't change anything. You are still the same Magnus to me.''

Hearing the softness and tenderness in the Shadowhunter's voice caused him to look up. The amount of love he saw in those beautiful hazel eyes caused him to choke on air and made his heart flutter wildly in his chest. He stepped forward and pressed his forehead against Alec's, both of them closing their eyes.

"It's because of my father.'' Magnus whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Alec placed his hands on his hips and squeezed them gently, a reminder he was right there with him. "My father isn't just a prince of Hell. He is a Fallen Angel. And-'' Magnus clenched his fingers in his shirt. "Because he's my father, I have his blood.''

"Fallen Angel blood,'' Alec said breathlessly, catching on to what he was saying.

"Per usual, a seraph blade won't react to a Downworlder's touch but because I have his blood, it lights up red instead.''

Stepping away from his lover's safe space, he eyed the blade, swallowing dryly.

"Because of their betrayal against Raziel.'' Alec whispered, watching as Magnus grazed the blade once again with his fingertips. The runes lit up red. "It was how we could tell the Fallen Angels apart from the loyal ones. They were cast out of Heaven because of their rebellion.''

"So,'' Magnus sighed out. "Now you know.''

Alec bit his tongue. "Maybe you should use that blade. I could teach you the most crucial points of how to use it, if you want.''

Magnus visibly tensed. "Alexander.''

"I will not make you do anything you don't want to do.'' He said gently and placed his hands on his shoulders. "But you feel connected to the seraph blade for a reason. We don't choose the weapons, Magnus. They choose us.''

Alec softly took one of Magnus' ringed hands and let him wrap his hand around the handle, pulling it off the wall. He slowly loosened the hold on his boyfriend's hand and stared as he took the blade in both hands.

"It's time to show the world things change.'' He heard Alec say from behind him. "Not all people with Fallen Angel blood are bad.''

Magnus turned his head with a determined smile on his face. He stuck the blade out in front of him, the runes lighting up red again. "Teach me, Shadowhunter.''

 


End file.
